Unforgetful life
by XxSoraxKairixX196333
Summary: Sora is a slave taken by king riku now Sora has to deal with Rape and getting beat up  He hates his life but when he meets the maid called Kairi and develops feelings for her  but Lifes not always the way you plan it to be RATED M CONTAINS YAOI! HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Un-forgetful life **

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts**

**WARNING: THIS IS NOT FOR KIDS THIS HAS SMUT LATER IN THIS CHAPTER AND OTHERS IF YOU ARE NOT MATTURE THIS FAN FIC IS NOT FOR YOU!**

**Chapter 1: 1 Rape 1 pleasured sex **

As King Riku was searching the slave shop he was looking for a slave that looked sexy.

"What about that one?" He asked "Your majesty his name is Sora and he is not like the other slave's this one doesn't like sex or anything like that" replied the shop owner "I want him" Demanded Riku "Your Majesty are you sure?" Asked the shop owner.

"Give me him before I execute you!" He shouted the shop owner screamed in fright and opened the cage holding a leash that was attached to Sora's neck collar (A/N: Like a dog's collar).

"Where am I going?" Asked the brunette "You're going to live with me and I'm going to fuck your brains out when we get home" Said Riku with an evil laugh Sora had a face of fright.

"Your majesty for this slave it will cost you 5 dollars" Said the shop owner Riku nodded and placed his right hand in his right pocket and then took his hand out and placed some munny (A/N: I wrote Munny because that's the money they use in kingdom hearts but it's actually supposed to be spelt as money) on the table.

Riku left the shop with his new slave on a leash "Let's get to the castle" Said Riku as he threw Sora into his car.

The car drove all the way to the castle the streets were wide open because of King Riku he was one of the most important people in the world.

The car stopped at the castle and Riku got out of his car dragging his Slave along the front doors of the castle opened and Sora and Riku went inside.

"Xion I'm home and I got us a new slave!" Shouted Riku "Cool I'll fuck him tomorrow!" Shouted a female voice "Who was that?" Sora asked "My sister she's fucking you tomorrow and tonight you're my toy" replied Riku with an evil smile "T-Toy?" Sora stuttered Riku nodded.

A female maid came to Riku "Hello your majesty welcome back what is your command?" she asked "feed this slave called Sora understand?" shouted Riku and the female maid nodded "Take him by the leash he is a slave he must have punishment!" Shouted Riku the maid then nodded once again and dragged Sora into the kitchen and forced Sora to sit on a chair the maid quickly grabbed something out of the fridge and came back to Sora "Hello Sora would you like some Ramen with left over broth?" Asked the maid Sora nodded and said "what's Ramen and how long will it take to cook?" Asked Sora "Just a few minutes and it's very tasty" Said the maid Sora nodded again with a smile.

The maid went to the microwave and placed the bowl on Ramen inside and precooked it.

She came back a few minutes after "Hello Sora" she said again "Hey..." Replied Sora she placed the bowl of ramen in front of him with a fork "what's that?" Sora asked.

"It's a fork" She replied "I only know how to use my hands" said Sora "How about I feed you?" Asked the maid "You'll do that for me?" Replied Sora and the maid nodded and it made Sora smile.

Sora was being fed by a maid and then whilst chewing and swallowed the last piece of ramen he then asked "What's your name?" she replied "My name is Kairi I've been working here for 2 months King Riku has only toyed with my pussy and that's all whilst miss Xion has been sticking a dildo inside me and putted on a fake cock and fucked me like crazy" Said Kairi "It's nice to meet you kairi but are you not a virgin anymore?" Asked Sora "I am but I'm not a virgin anymore when it comes to toying with my pussy" Said Kairi giving him some of the broth to drink.

"Kairi if you were my maid I would fuck you like crazy and I would care for you because your beautiful" Said Sora Kairi blushed and slapped the back of his head "That was embarrassing for me!" Shouted Kairi Sora giggled.

"How's my slave?" Asked Riku "I just fed him the left over Ramen you didn't eat" Replied Kairi and Riku nodded and grabbed the leash "it's time to be fucked slave" Said Riku "What are you going to do to me?" Asked Sora Riku laughed and then replied "I'm going to toy with your ass and cock and then I'm going to fuck your ass rapidly" "Please don't have sex with me I don't want to be raped!" Begged Sora.

"Shut up!" Shouted Riku as he went inside his room and threw the slave on his bed "I... I don't want this!" Shouted Sora "Too bad you're my slave now!" Shouted Riku.

Riku quickly took of Sora's clothes Sora blushed as he was naked "P-Please D-don't do t-this!" Begged Sora "you beg anymore and I will stick a dildo in your mouth and I'll fucking you like shit!" Shouted Riku.

Riku then licked Sora's anal hole and shoved his index finger inside "OW!" Shouted Sora Riku quickly slapped him and Sora fell back on to Riku's pillow Riku then took out his finger and licked it "Please don't go any further" Begged Sora but Riku was getting started he quickly unzipped his fly and took out his penis it was long and stiffed and he placed it just right outside Sora's anal "N-No please!" Screamed Sora and Riku entered Sora's anal anyways "OWWW!" Screamed Sora in pain.

"You're so fucking tight you whore!" Shouted Riku he then started to move faster bringing the pace to a whole different level "Please stop this hurts!" Screamed Sora but Riku didn't listen he then looked his dick moving forwards and backwards "It's too tight I'm going to cum!" Shouted Riku "UGH!" Screamed Sora as Riku's sperm entered Sora's ass Riku then took his dick out of Sora's ass and saw blood dripping "Maybe I went a little too far..." Said Riku.

"Kairi I need you!" Shouted Riku Kairi quickly ran all the way upstairs and went inside the kings room "yes your majesty?" Asked Kairi "Bring this slave to your room and clear up his blood" Demanded Riku Kairi nodded and said "Understood will you also want me to take his clothes?" Asked Kairi Riku nodded as I kairi grabbed Sora's clothes and Sora himself Riku quickly slapped her ass "I want to fuck you all night but I got other slave's I need to fuck with I want you to masturbate in front of Sora understand?" Shouted Riku "Yes your majesty will you want me to fuck him as well?" Asked Kairi "Do whatever you like to him" Said Riku as he left the room and so did Kairi.

But before Kairi could go to her room Riku quickly hugged her and grabbed her ass and pinched her nipples "Sir please stop that hurts" asked Kairi "I want some milk from your tits I want to suck your tits dry" Said Riku he let go of kairi and she left.

Kairi got to her room with Sora who was unconscious because of the pain.

Kairi quickly lifted him up onto her bed "You're not so heavy huh?" Said Kairi.

Kairi quickly saw his anal filled with blood and king Riku's sperm "How am I going to get this all out?" Kairi asked herself she quickly stood up and went to her desk there was a tissue box and she grabbed 5 tissues and then put her index finger inside Sora's anal.

"O-Ow" Sora whispered in pain his eyes fully awoke "Where am I?" he asked as he looked down and Saw a red head putting her index finger inside his anal "K-KAIRI?" He screamed and crawled back making Kairi's finger drop out his anal "Were you going to rape me?" Asked Sora "No Master Riku told me to take out all of the blood in your anal.

"Kairi I trust you so please be gentle okay?" Asked Sora Kairi smiled and nodded and she placed her finger inside "O-Ow..." He cried in pain as her finger got deeper a lot of blood and sperm spilled out "Wow he went hardcore on you there's so much sperm!" Shouted Kairi "is it that bad?" Asked Sora Kairi shook her head "No it's just the last time he went hardcore is when he fucked me anally whilst I was asleep.

The cum and sperm finally finished falling out Kairi had to use 7 tissues just to take it all out.

"That's about all of it but do you mind if I check if there's any more in your anal?" Asked Kairi Sora nodded and as kairi placed both of her hands on each side of sora's anal she quickly pushed both ways making Sora's anal huge.

She then placed her left hand holding both sides and her right hand was off his ass.

"Alright I'm going to put in my finger okay?" Said Kairi Sora nodded and then slowly Kairi pushed her finger through Sora's anal it was hot and had some slimy things.

She took her finger out and found out that the slimy thing was actually Riku's left over sperm.

"Sora Riku's still got sperm but I don't think my finger is going to get it all do you mind if I try something else?" Asked Kairi "S-Sure" Said Sora Kairi quickly grabbed her dildo that Xion gave her and stuck it in Sora "K-KAIRI THAT HURTS!" Screamed Sora as he was in pain.

"Just hang on a little more Sora" Said Kairi as she stuck the dildo as far is it will go.

"Uh... Sora you know I just put a vibrating Dildo in your ass right?" Asked Kairi Sora shook his head "How am I supposed to know I've been screaming in pain".

"Well I'm going to make it vibrate and if the sperm doesn't come out I'm going to do something else okay?" Said Kairi Sora nodded.

"Get ready Sora" Said Kairi Sora quickly grabbed Kairi's Pikachu plushy and held on to it tightly "3... 2... 1..." Kairi counted down she then turned on vibrate full level.

"ZZZZZZ..." Was the sound of the vibrating Dildo moving around Sora's ass.

"Kairi please stop it hurts!" He shouted "Please hang on for another 5 seconds!" Kairi said with a sad smile she knew it was painful but she had to do it because of her king.

"Alright I'm going to turn it off now okay?" Said Kairi as she switched it off and took the dildo out.

"That really hurt!" Said Sora with tears falling out of his eyes "There's one more thing I can do" Said Kairi as she pressed both hands on each side of his anal once more.

"Sora make sure you don't twitch okay?" Asked Kairi "O-Okay" replied Sora Kairi quickly put her face closer to his anal until her head was touching his ass and she then she quickly stuck her tongue inside his anal "K-Kairi that fills weird" Said Sora he couldn't help but twitch he quickly sat up and said "If you're going to do this then I'm going to this!" He shouted as his hand grabbed her breast Kairi's right eye started to twitch.

Kairi then stuck her tongue out and the left over sperm came out.

"Alright I'm done" Said Kairi.

"Sora please let go" she said but Sora kept on pulling her nipple.

She quickly locked the door and jumped on the bed as she quickly grabbed the vibrating dildo and took off her clothes '_King Riku ordered me to do this'_ Said Kairi as she quickly pushed the dildo inside her pussy whilst playing with her tits.

She noticed Sora's rock hard penis "K...Kairi I got hard" Said Sora Kairi quickly took her hand of the dildo and turned on the vibrate.

Her right eye twitched as she placed her right hand on Sora's pant she quickly stroked it and Sora crawled closer to her.

"K-Kairi" Said Sora as they were only inches away from kissing "S-Sora" She replied.

Sora quickly moved his face closer and kissed Kairi and Kairi was shocked but didn't want to break it as her tongue felt Sora's.

Whist kissing Sora wrapped his hands around her and stuck left index finger in her anal Kairi's left side of her face twitched then Sora broke the kiss both of them were breathing heavily "K-Kairi that was my first kiss" Said Sora still breathing heavily "That was my first kiss that I actually enjoyed" Said Kairi with a smile.

Sora leaned on top of her Kairi was now lying on the bed with Sora on top he quickly stuck another finger inside her "K-Kairi do you enjoy what I'm doing right now?" Her face was still twitching "K-Kai please answer me" He said and she quickly nodded "I'm sorry Sora but please show me your Cock I want to suck on it" She said.

Sora quickly took of his trousers and boxers and showed her his huge cock "It's so big!" said Kairi in amazement "Thanks?" Asked Sora.

She pushed Sora against the wall and started to -lick his dick "K-Kai can you suck on it?" Asked Sora she did what he asked she started sucking on it and then she started making sounds and Sora started to make sexual moans.

"C-Can you use your tongue as well?" Asked Sora Kairi nodded "T-thanks" Said Sora as he then started moaning.

"K-Kairi I want to stick it inside you so bad" Said Sora but Kairi ignored that comment and kept on sucking her pace was getting faster and faster it was harder for Sora to breath as the heat was already coming to him.

"Kairi I'm going to cum soon" He whispered but she kept on sucking and didn't reply her pace got faster and faster her left hand started to stroke his penis whilst her right hand was being shoved into her anal.

"Kai...KAIRI I'M COMING!" he shouted he closed both of his eyes and a huge lot of sperm squirted into Kairi's throat.

He started to breath heavily as Kairi kissed the tip of his dick and moved back she tried her hardest to drink it all "Kai you don't need to drink it you've done enough by sucking me off" Said Sora whilst panting really heavily still.

"Your penis and your sperm both taste good" Said Kairi Sora slightly smiled.

"I want it inside my pussy now Sora" Said Kairi and Sora nodded.

Kairi quickly stood up and took out her dildo and turned the vibration off and threw it off her bed and sat on Sora's lap.

"Ready Kai?" Asked Sora and Kairi nodded she quickly sat up on her knees and Sora moved his dick into the right spot and then he pulled Kairi down his dick entered her vagina "K-Kairi it's too tight" Said Sora and both of their faces started twitching Kairi wrapped her arms around Sora and cried.

"K-Kairi are you alright?" Asked Sora she nodded and replied "Just keep going I want you're cum in my pussy" she then started kissing his neck whilst he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm going to cum soon" Said Sora Kairi then kissed Sora.

Sora then pulled her down making his penis go deeper inside "Deeper Sora deeper!" Kairi begged Sora then pushed her on to the covers of the bed.

And then shoved it deep inside her "K-Kairi I want to go faster" he said "do as you wish Sora" She said with a smile and he smiled back and thrusted it so deep inside her his pace went faster and faster.

Sora then stopped and layed on the bed Kairi then said "Sora are you okay?" He nodded and replied "Can you go on top of me instead I'm too tired by thrusting it into you again and again" She nodded and sat on top of him "AH!" She screamed as she felt Sora's penis get harder than ever inside her Sora's eyes closed as his dick touched her womb.

"Sora it's so deep!" Kairi screamed "I'm going to cum!" Shouted Sora Kairi quickly hugged him and whispered "Cum inside I want to feel your hot sperm inside my horny pussy" both of their eyes closed and then they both screamed.

Sora's cum entered Kairi's womb and when it was filled up his cum was falling out of her pussy Sora's eyes closed "That's the best sex ever" Whispered Sora as he fell asleep "Yeah the best Sora" Kairi whispered back as she also fell asleep.

Sora couldn't be so happy as the next day he was going to be fucked.

}{

Authors time: How was that first chapter and how was the sex scene between Sora and Kairi I know I could of made this chapter longer but I'm just not going to I mean whatever.

Chapter 2 will come soon I promise!

NEXT CHAPTER: Who's better Xion or Kairi?


	2. UPDATE

Unforgetful life update! (PLEASE READ)

Readers of this fan fic I have some good news and some bad news so please just read this okay and please continue reading this fan fic!

GOOD NEWS: I will recontinue this fan fic and will try and update as soon as I can

BAD NEWS: I will restart this story so whatever you read on the first chapter will be un-used I will restart the story and make it EVEN BETTER! So please read the next chapter which I am now typing up.

THANKS I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN THANKS LATERS!


End file.
